Give Your Heart a Break
by waitressinacocktailbar
Summary: After countless attempts to correct his past mistakes, Kurt Hummel almost gives up on the goodness he thought he knew he had. Until one Blaine Anderson comes and helps him pick up the pieces. Apparently, I like songfics.
1. Chapter 1

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'll never fall in love_

It was winter. Snow was falling heavily, threatening to trap people wherever they were at that moment. Kurt knew he had to leave, had no reason to stay in this house.

Because it wasn't his house. It was Liam's, his boyfriend.

And his husband's.

Kurt, fresh from his graduation in hell hole Ohio, braved it up with his friends Rachel and Quinn and tried their luck in New York. Rachel had NYADA to go to, and Quinn NYU. Kurt had none. All that mattered was to get out. Kurt knew it was just a matter of time before he creates his own adventure.

Kurt was by no means the easy to give up type. He sent an appeal to Carmen Tibideaux for a reconsideration, and while waiting he tried his luck with almost anything he had the slightest idea to function on.

One day, he finally gets a call, from none other than Vogue-dot-com

The interview goes well, and to cut the story short, Kurt Hummel finally found his starting point. With his feet about to be planted solidly in New York, he was one step closer to his dreams, and one step farther from the place that should've felt like home, but was in fact driving him away.

_Good riddance, Lima. Farewell to the idiotic homophobes who did nothing but ruin my life, and to the incompetent doctors who couldn't save my father's._

Kurt started out as an intern in Vogue. His pleas for a NYADA reconsideration fell on deaf ears, and so he decided to drop his college dreams and focus on fashion instead. One year, two side jobs and zero boyfriends later, Isabelle promotes Kurt as a regular employee. It was through this actual job that Kurt met people, his confidence finally letting itself out, and Kurt knew he had almost everything – dependable friends, a stable job, an amazing boss, really he could not ask for anything more.

If only he didn't feel so lonely and longing for something he doesn't even know how it felt.

Liam also made a name for himself in the industry. He started off as a model for Calvin Klein and used his brains to venture out and start an agency of his own. It is through one of the many photoshoots that Kurt juggles on a daily basis that they met. The attraction was instant, and Kurt realized that once he had a taste of what it felt to be wanted, he never wanted to stop.

It didn't matter that there was a marriage contract hanging in between.

Liam had been married for four months, to his boyfriend of two years. Marriage equality had just been passed in the state and both Liam and his fiancé then had been too eager too early and got married without thinking. Both remain happy nonetheless. But Liam had never been a one-man man, and this marriage was not gonna stop it.

Especially when there's pretty Kurt Hummel willing to take the bait.

Kurt knew it was wrong, so wrong that if he believed in life after death, his father would be yelling at him from where he was. But Kurt had enough, had enough of being good and getting nothing. He spent all those years in McKinley being the good student, and what did it get him? Frozen blueberries in his eyes and his designer outfits stained permanently. Stains were easy to ignore, but not the brokenness it left in his soul.

It was winter. Snow was falling heavily, threatening to trap people wherever they were at that moment. And it was too cold for one unlucky Kurt Hummel, who was trapped in the balcony of his boyfriend's house, half-naked and breathless from running upon hearing a familiar knock on the door.

It was his boyfriend's husband.

Yes, Kurt Hummel knows what he got himself into – a relationship founded on webs of lies and secret getaways. He'd gone far too attached and gone far too deep in the flames of hell he can almost feel his soul burning.

Not that he believed in hell, but still.

So here he is, slowly putting his clothes back on piece by piece as he looks on to the streets below and devises his exit plan. It's not that he's never been in this situation before, but today is winter and it's snowing heavily, and he's one wrong step away towards slipping stories below and to the blazing flames of hell.

He drops by the Starbucks two buildings away from his apartment, with his usual 10pm latte waiting for him. His friend, Quinn, manages the café to keep her hands busy when she's not crying herself to death auditioning on Broadway during mornings. Kurt and Quinn have this unofficial 10pm date – whether he comes from the office or from Liam's – where he picks her up and she closes the café and they come home to the apartment they share with Rachel.

Kurt collects his cup from the bar and finds a seat. The café is almost empty because of the snowfall, save for one occupied table at the corner of the café.

Quinn leaves the counter, since no one was coming in anyway, and joins Kurt at his table.

"I suppose someone arrived an hour too early?" Quinn asks, toying on the tag of the sweater that Kurt didn't realize he wore upside down.

Quinn knows about Liam; heck she knows everything about Kurt – and while she still holds true to her faith and religion – she also knows better than to judge people.

Kurt sighs. "He was too stubborn. I kept on telling him it's too risky and a little late but he didn't believe me.

And that was the story for the most part – Kurt would wait for when Liam will call or text, dropping everything he has for the day for that snippet of time they would be together. Half the time, Liam will run out hurriedly either for work or for his husband, and leave Kurt feeling used and abandoned. But it was better than having none at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

Blaine Anderson looks like your average college student – except he's anything but.

A musical prodigy, he was told he started singing at a very young age. A little over five years old and he's already playing the piano, and by the time his classmates were learning how to read notes, Blaine already mastered The Entertainer and had ventured off to learn violin.

It is with no surprise that Blaine easily becomes the center of attention during parties and family gatherings – until his dramatic brother Cooper tags along and shares the spotlight with him, only to edge him out in the end.

Blaine loves his brother, and though Cooper may have a weird way of showing it, he loves Blaine back as well. They're all they have after their mother died when Blaine was eleven – only starting to question his sexuality and no one to confide with. He wasn't sure his brother would still love and accept him, and his father was out of the question. Well more like, out of his life, really.

When Blaine is twelve, he realizes he is gay. His brother had introduced him to so many girls and yet all he could saw in them was friendship. The spark first ignited with Brokeback Mountain, which Cooper had him watch in the interest of showing off Anne Hathaway's boobs. Blaine watched that particular scene with indifference while Cooper was already salivating in his place. What got the younger one's attention was the infamous tent scene, his insides swirling with heat until Cooper skipped that part, saying it's not for kids (yeah right, what about the boobs, Coop?). He felt for the main characters – their desire for each other, and the sorrow when one left a little too early.

Blaine finally tells Cooper about it right before high school starts, and together they break the news to their father. Cooper accepts him wholeheartedly, while his father remains indifferent. Blaine could only care less.

Blaine breezed through high school at Dalton Academy, the only thing he could be thankful to his father for. His trust fund is more than enough to feed himself and a couple more friends for two lifetimes, but nothing more than that. He joins the Warblers, the school's Glee club, and though not the formal leader, he is the star of the group. His confidence was filled to the brim, even overflowing, but the scars on his chest everytime he looks in the mirror pull him back to earth even before he takes off. A grim reminder that the world is not as safe as he wishes it to be. Not for people like him who only want to experience happiness in a way that not many understand.

Blaine easily gets a spot at NYADA. His rendition of Something's Coming brought the rigid Carmen Tibideaux in tears and barely a week after graduation, he moves to New York in his own apartment, a gift from his brother for all the things he had accomplished. Blaine really could not ask for anything more – he had great friends, quality education, and the money to buy the whole apartment complex.

But New York is a big city, and NYADA is filled with people like him. He wants a particular something he can't particularly describe – not the accolades from school or the praises he gets after a performance. He wants something that the Brokeback guys had – except the dying part, of course.

In his first few weeks, he meets another freshman out of Ohio – attention-seeking, loud, and frank enough for Blaine's taste. They grow close and not for long, they become the duo that everyone wants to be friends with. Their popularity skyrockets after their performances in West Side Story – the fact that Maria is Jewish and Tony is gay did not even stir any issues. Rachel and Blaine are the standouts in the batch, and everybody loved them.

Little did Blaine know that Rachel had other skills too – matchmaking, for instance.

Which is why Blaine is sitting at the Serendipity III, of all places, for a while and 10 minutes away from considering he is being stood up at his first blind date. Really, it should be a blow against his self confidence, until he sees Rachel Berry dragging someone by the hand, running towards his table. Blaine wanted to laugh at Rachel's silliness if only he wasn't so distracted by the owner of the hand she was dragging.

"Blaine, sorry we're late. This is my good friend Kurt Hummel."

Blaine stretches out his hand and shakes Kurt's, without taking his eyes off from him.

If Blaine did not believe in serendipity before, then he certainly fucking does now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_

"Come on Kurt, just give it a try! You are both so ridiculously attractive, talented and amazing I feel it's a sin not to bring you two together!"

"Rachel, I thought you understood I am in a relationship right now?"

"With someone who has a relationship with someone else? Come on, who says you need to jump Blaine's bones right away? I just thought you guys should meet each other."

Kurt knows that once Rachel Berry's fixed her eyes on something, she does not let it go. She's worse than a dog chewing on a bone who will bite you off if you try to challenge her. Kurt knows he's long lost this battle the moment Rachel opened her mouth. Add Quinn to the mix and it's a landslide victory.

"Fine, but show me first what he looks like. I need to know at least if he's my type or not."

Rachel runs rejoicing towards her side of the apartment and comes running back with her laptop. She opens Blaine's facebook page and Kurt's jaw drops in an instant. Blaine, he even likes how buttery the name feels on his mouth – particularly when he pictures bedding the guy and moaning his name. Blaine is freaking attractive – glossy eyes like honey-colored marbles and everything in his face just going together to form the perfect face, and it's just a picture. Kurt gets excited more than he'd like to admit.

Then Kurt is torn. He is instantly drawn to this Blaine guy, already wondering what his voice sounds like, if he's also into fashion and if he sleeps with the light on. The rotten side of his brain is reprimanding him for even looking at anyone else other than his married lover.

As expected, Kurt gets cold feet, He does not tell Liam about the blind date or god forbid, Liam will end up ignoring him again, which he can't risk. He tried challenging Liam before and he ended up spending his month's worth of salary to woo his lover back. Worse, he felt like a stupid puppy doing everything that Liam said just to forgive him, and continued being that stupid puppy just so he would never get mad again.

Thankfully, Rachel's stubborn-as-a-bull attitude did not waiver. And she ends up dragging him across Manhattan to Serenity (really, Rachel?) and into a maze of tables and chairs, lovers and acquaintances everywhere, to a table where eyes of honey and lips that are meant to be kissed all the time come to life.

"Blaine, sorry we're late. This is my good friend Kurt Hummel."

Kurt didn't notice he stretched out his own hand, it's usually the other way around. But what he did not expect was that no matter how handsome the guy looked in pictures, those did not do him justice. He momentarily forgets all his doubts, and drowns into those earnest, glossy eyes and oh-god-so-sexy-voice. He has a nice genuine smile, and his eyes crinkle up when he does. He only breaks out of his trance when his cheeks hurt because he had been grinning ear to ear for probably ten minutes now.

"So…" Blaine starts awkwardly. "If you might notice, I am totally new to this."

Kurt giggles like a five year old, "No, no it's okay. I am too… I mean, I'm new to this."

And the conversation starts from there. They start on common ground – Rachel Berry, her nuances and the perks of having her as a friend. Two hours turn to three, then five, and not an awkward silence has passed. It was as if they were two old friends meeting after many, many years. Two souls who got a little lost and found their way back to each other.

Then Kurt's phone rings at midnight, seconds after Blaine asks if they can stop for coffee.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

"Sure."

Kurt steps aside to take Liam's call. Booty call at 1 in the morning? Sounds a little sketchy, if only Kurt hadn't been doing it for the last 9 months.

And then, Kurt feels guilty.

"Hey, Blaine I'm sorry but I can't have coffee with you. I had lovely, lovely night. Thanks for your time." Kurt walks the opposite direction, worried that Liam will vanish forever if he doesn't make it on time.

Kurt feels guilty not for Blaine, but for sneaking behind Liam's back. Because he had fun with somebody else. And Kurt is too emotionally invested in Liam to say no, or to even try and explore other options.


End file.
